


Great Light Borrower

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, megexchange on dreamwidth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For hystericalfish on dreamwidth!! For the megexchange. Title from The Rival by Plath. Warning for blood/death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Light Borrower

When she woke, mud was dripping through a crack in the coffin. After all that time in hell, she had been allowed to come back to Earth, to see what she could do with her new eyes and the power behind them.

What she didn't know was that she'd wake up in a rotted wood box, in a body-her human body, the one she had been born in. Had died in. It stank of hell, of the hellhounds that put her in the coffin in the first place.

Dearly beloved, if the headstone was to be trusted. She no longer cared about her human life. There were more than a few things she wanted to do.

She broke the coffin with a punch, sending dirt into the air. She used her hands to pull herself up out of the mud, ignoring the ripping sounds as the remains of her clothes tore.

The moon shined cold and white through the rain, and everything was dark and quiet in the graveyard. 

Until the night-shift security guard stuck his flashlight in her face. She winced. The guard could do nothing but stare, having noticed the opened grave and the dirt caked under her fingernails.

She killed him with a thought, then took his body. She was itching for something new, something that didn't remind her of the deal and humanity.

And that was the first body she took that wasn't hers.

It was only a while before Azazel contacted Meg. In hell, he said she was instrumental to his plan. He called her his daughter, said she was on Earth so she could help him build a new empire. His words.

She was fine with doing Azazel's work for him, as long as she got to stay on earth.

"Destiny Schmestiny," she said to the bowl of fresh blood.

"I'm feeling a little unfairly treated up here. Can't have any fun without hunters barging in, lately."

The blood bubbled, and Meg heard the response through the cacophany of hell. She smiled. 

"You make a good deal. So I'll be able to do whatever I want up here?"

The blood bubbled again, then fell, breaking the spell. Meg put the cup down and smiled. 

"He said yes," she called over her shoulder. "Though I don't suppose you care right now." She turned around, picking at her fingernails.

The bloodless corpse stared back at her.

Things were different now that there was a plan. If she had a little fun along the way while getting Sam Winchester to their side, Meg reasoned, hey, who could blame her?

She possessed a girl with short blonde hair and a voice that made Sam believe her, even if what she said was against dear old Dean. She told him her name was Meg, though he didn't know that she had taken it when she had taken the body of the college girl who it belonged to.

She had chosen her host because the girl really had been on the run-until Meg possessed her. Sitting alone at a bus stop, poor thing, and full of a need to get away. 

The host was still inside the body, all of its personality and feelings, perfect for Meg to pick from.

She listened to the host's voice, saw its memories, and then chose her words carefully. Sam needed someone to relate to, someone who wanted to run away from everything, make their own way. Like him.

It worked for a while, and Meg decided she liked her host. She could see so much of the girl she had taken, and the voice was weirdly reassuring.

Meg couldn't blame the host, hell, couldn't blame Sam, for wanting to get away from their beginnings. As far as she knew, the only thing after life on Earth was hell. And she wasn't too eager to get back.

Hell never had the constant stream of consciousness that possession had. Most of it was so unthinkable, incomprehensible, that it was practically impossible to feel anything but fear.

But this body fit so well, was like a part of her. Her host was always there, and so was its whirling thoughts. So she kept it as she continued to track the Winchesters.

The boys kept fighting her, stubborn idiots, and they managed to hurt her when their daddy joined them in Chicago.

Her plan backfired. She hit the ground and her host started to die. She held it together, but she knew that if she left it, the body would be gone forever.

Meg stared in rage at her broken hands, immediately healing the cuts and fractures. There was still blood on her palms, and bits of broken glass making a messy crown on her head, that she would have to clean off herself.

Normally, she would just let the host die, but she didn't want to be alone in a corpse again. 

"Sorry," she whispered, catching her reflection in a blood-spattered piece of glass. "We'll kill them."

And even after she had returned to Hell, and the runaway girl's body had died, she got so close to doing it.

She possessed Sam, now full of hate towards her, and tried to use him to kill anyone she could find. Father wanted a soldier, he'd get one, even if it was against the soldier's will.

Azazel hadn't been happy with her for being sent back, for failing to get Sam closer to him. But she didn't care what he thought anymore. She didn't care what any host or would-be king wanted. It was only her that wanted revenge for having to go down there again.

The boys managed to exorcise her, but she came back, having found a pretty actress who liked to try her luck summoning demons on the side.

She didn't have a choice this time; Lucifer ordered her to possess his follower. She barely minded; being in his army was the only way she could get her revenge. Angels could destroy, but a demon could do a lot, too.

And she fought the Winchesters again, and they kept fighting back. The angel said that Lucifer didn't care about her, but he was wrong. He'd see Meg's way when Michael and Lucifer went to battle, and destroyed the Earth he seemed to like so much. He'd see her way when he saw hell. 

The day would come, and she would kill as many of them as she could until then. And finally, she would be rewarded.

Just one thing kept her on edge.This time, it wasn't her host that gave her the memory. This one was dead, killed the minute Meg showed up.It didn't remember how Sam had fought so hard against her when she possessed him. 

How he could have overpowered her if it weren't for the binding seal. And the host wasn't the one who thought that maybe, she might be wrong. 

That there was a chance that Sam would be stronger than Lucifer. 

That was all her.


End file.
